


Beach Rhealeth Content

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Riding, Forced Feminization, Forced Genderbending, Genderbending, Groping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Byleth's visit to the beach is disrupted as he finds himself in a woman's body as a result of Sothis's meddling, and just as he's adjusting to this new buxom body, he finds himself at Rhea's sexual whims.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 23





	Beach Rhealeth Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend of mine who requested this kink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend+of+mine+who+requested+this+kink).



> This is pretty new territory for me, but I hope I did it justice. I was requested forced genderbending content, but didn't actually really know how to approach writing it, until I read this Fatalpulse doujin that gave me exactly the inspiration I needed (thank you Asanagi-san). I hope I did well, and I hope you'll enjoy mByleth's new adventures as fByleth.

Byleth almost didn’t recognize his own body when he looked down at his body. No, he in fact does not recognize his own body, because it’s… it’s that of a woman’s! Such an enormous bust, such a curvy figure, wide hips, thick thighs, clad in such a skimpy bikini… This can’t really be his body, can it? No, he’s a man! But, those slender hands are the ones that move when he moves his hand, and when he gropes those gigantic breasts, the sensation is one that he feels. So unmistakably, this… this incredibly lewd woman’s body is...

Argh, it must be Sothis! She said she was going to play a prank on him, he didn’t realize it’d be this! Such a time to do it too, when he’s waiting around the outside of the changing stall for whoever’s in there to finish and come out, so he can change too! Oh he’s going to get back at her for this!

Admittedly though, this body is… really erotic. It’s… it’s so much more voluptuous than the students he ogles at the academy, probably on par with Manuela’s body, with how incredibly busty and curvy it is. It’s practically impossible for Byleth to just, start exploring it with his own hands, groping at his incredibly soft tits, his supple thighs, his soft abdomen… and… No, no he can’t touch himself there, not when he’s still in public. But the thought of being able to touch a woman’s private area is really exciting though. He’d be getting a boner if he still had one.

...Ah, that’s right. He… he doesn’t have one right now. That’s kind of a sha-

“Hm? Oh! Byleth, is that you?” Oh, oh crap. Rhea is stepping out of the changing stall in… in an incredibly sexy swimsuit, wow. Byleth knew he’d be getting some eyecandy when she mentioned she will be coming along to the beach too, but, damn… Those massive knockers, those slender legs, that curvy figure, now he’s REALLY regretting not having a dick right now. Oh, the things he’d do to her… Eh? Why does she seem so delighted to see him like this? “Oh, this must be a gift from the Goddess. I do not know if you are aware of your appearance right now, but you look stunningly beautiful as a woman.”

“I-I… huh? I, I do?” Byleth doesn’t even recognize his own voice when he speaks, it’s so much higher pitched than he’s used to coming out of his throat. But more importantly, what’s with that tone of voice-? Rhea’s never sounded so smitten when he was… uhh, well, a man, before… not that he isn’t right now, just… huh-? “L-Lady Rhea, I… um, I d-don’t understand? I, I’m not even sure why I am… why I am a woman right now…”

“That is quite alright, Byleth. I am certain that this is the will of the Goddess, and so I shall take it upon myself to… show you, what it means to be a woman…~” Huh…? What is with that lecherous look upon Rhea’s face? She’s looking at Byleth the same way he looks at his students… no, there’s no way she’s…

Still confused and a little nervous, Byleth doesn’t resist as Rhea comes up behind him and embraces him from behind. The way her puppies are pressing up against his back like this is so heavenly, he wishes he could be touching her right now, groping her… Heheh, he’s certain that she would not mind, but… but it looks like she has other plans right now, her hands moving up to… Hey! Those’re his boobs! ...Ah, that sounds so weird, maybe… maybe Byleth should just accept that she’s a woman right now? And besides, Rhea is a woman too, so… so maybe this is okay? But oh goddess, she didn’t expect having her tits groped like this would feel… so, nice…? Or at least, sensual and intimate, if nothing else…

“Hmhm, how does it feel, Byleth? To be touched like a woman?” Aah, the way Rhea’s whispering into her ear like that, and the way her long, slender fingers are pressing into and kneading her soft bosom… This, this is such a different sensation that it’s hard not to get turned on by this… but even being turned on is a different sensation in itself, without anything getting stiff and rising up, just a really warm feeling in her panties. W-wait, no! What is he thinking! He’s, he’s not a woman, he shouldn’t be enjoying himself like this-! He’s supposed to be the one touching Rhea and taking advantage of her body! N-not… “Relax, Byleth. I reassure you that you’ll be enjoying yourself soon enough. Just relax, trust me, and I’ll make you wonder why you ever thought to prefer being a man…”

“A-aah, no, I… I’m, I’m a man, I shouldn’t be…” Oh this isn’t good, Byleth can hardly bring himself to even say that out loud. It just… it just feels embarrassing to even think about saying that, when he’s in such a vulnerable position, with Rhea groping him and nibbling on his earlobe like this. Not when… not when she’s making his head feel all fuzzy and warm with need like this… Nn, no, he can’t! He can’t admit that he’s a woman! It’s, it’s just a silly prank from Sothis, and he’s not going to let it get to him! Not even… not even with Rhea slipping her fingers underneath the fabric of her bikini top, and… aah, oh no, his nipples are really sensitive like this, he can’t hold his voice back…

“Well well, you certainly sound like you are enjoying yourself. Why don’t we take this a step further~?” Aah, Rhea noo, she’s not… er, he’s not, he’s not enjoying this! Even if, even if she can’t hold back her girly moaning, there’s no way she can be enjoying this! Oh no, now Rhea’s moving her hand down… down there, underneath her panties, and touching her… her vagina… Oh gosh, that feels really, really good. Oh this isn’t good, that feels… “My, my, Byleth! So wet… hmhm, so loud too. I know that this is a first for you, but don’t you think you should be keeping your voice down just in case someone else hears you~?”

“N-no, I… h-hahh… why, why does it feel so good…” Byleth feels so pathetic like this, moaning and squirming like a… like a girl, from being touched by Rhea like this, when he should be pinning her down and fucking her like a cocksleeve. Not that, not that he can even do that right now, when he doesn’t even have a dick… Aargh, he normally finds girls’ love to be so fucking hot, but not when he’s one of the girls…! “N, no, stop… L-Lady Rhea, you’re… you’re making me feel hot all over…”

No, no no, that sounded so pathetic, the way she moaned that… But Byleth really can’t muster up any more resistance like this, especially not when Rhea has had her fill with simply rubbing her labia, and has begun plunging two fingers in at once, penetrating her and thrusting her fingers, and sending waves of pleasure crashing through her body and making her legs weak. Is this really how women feel during sex? It feels… it feels so much more intense than when she’s doing it as a man…

Wait, wait, no! He can’t think thoughts like that! Byleth is a man, not a woman! He’s… nnh, the more Rhea thrusts her fingers, squeezes her nipple, and kisses her neck, the harder it is for her to resist those thoughts… It just, it just all feels… too good, and it’s almost making her wish she’s never been a man to begin with. After all, if it means being able to feel this… this incredible every time she has sex, being able to feel the kind of pleasure a man’s body would never be able to… Aah, this is bad, she’s going to cum. Byleth’s going to cum like a girl…!

Her breathing rapidly picking up pace as her legs give out from under her, forcing her to lean back against Rhea’s body, Byleth lets out a weak squeaky moan as her juices pour out from her quivering cunt, soaking Rhea’s fingers and leaking out from the sides of her bikini panties. As she rides out her climax all the way through, helplessly grinding against Rhea’s fingers, Byleth’s vision gets fuzzy for a moment, before refocusing as her mind melts to mush. Haahh, that has to be… the best orgasm she’s ever had…

“My, my… hmhm, the very first time you’ve tasted the pleasures of being a woman, was it? Why don’t you tell me how much you liked it?” Rhea withdraws her wet and sticky fingers and brings them up to Byleth’s lips, easily pushing them into her mouth without any resistance and making her suck on them like the good girl she is. Only when her fingers are nice and clean, drenched only in Byleth’s saliva, does she pull them out and unlatch herself from her. “Mmm, oh Byleth… don’t you think you oughta show me a little gratitude for helping you understand the pleasure only a woman could feel?”

Still in a postcoital daze, Byleth is scarce able to understand what Rhea is expecting of her, until she’s turned her around and pushed her down on her knees. Aah, looking up at her from this angle… it makes Rhea’s enormous bust look even more gigantic. She’s… she’s so gorgeous like this, Byleth almost feels envious of her extraordinary beauty. Then again, as a woman herself, Byleth’s blessed with such amazing assets as well, but even so, seeing Rhea from this perspective makes her want to worship her so much…

“Now that you’ve felt what a woman feels during sex… I suppose I ought to teach you how to make yourself useful to another as well, hmm~?” Huh? What does she… oh, is Rhea going to have her perform oral sex? Byleth supposes so, although she’s never actually thought about giving oral sex before… she feels so much like she’s learning how to have sex for the first time all over again, so she just nods cautiously. “Aah, you’re so innocent Byleth, that’s so adorable… Don’t worry, I will take the lead. You just do whatever comes naturally.”

Still dazed from her initial climax, Byleth is taken by surprise when she suddenly find her senses assailed by the softness of Rhea’s crotch against her face and the scent of her sex intoxicating her. Undoubtedly because she would otherwise not know what to do to please her, Byleth’s face is pretty quickly put to use, as Rhea steadies her head with both hands and begins grinding her dripping sex against her face. Such incredible softness, with so much arousal dripping through her bikini and such addicting scent, Byleth feels her mind once again slipping back into a blissful fuzziness, instinctively opening up her mouth and lolling out her tongue for her domme to make use of.

“Mmmh, aah… oh Byleth, you make such a good toy…” As Rhea continues practically humping Byleth’s face and rubbing her dripping cunt against her tongue, she moans out loudly a deep, unfettered moan, pretty clearly unconcerned with the possibility that someone nearby might hear, despite how she teased Byleth earlier. Those kinds of thoughts are far from her mind at the moment after all, not when she’s able to use her Mother’s gift to satiate her own cravings for release, for relieving all of the pent up needs from her stifling work as an archbishop. Barely even thinking about Byleth’s need to breathe or how sore her jaw might be at this point, Rhea gets more and more aggressive with her movements, gasping under a quick and shallow breathing, “Nnh, oh fuck, Byleth… oh fuck, I, I can’t hold back anymore…!”

Lost in the inebriating and suffocating sensations of having her face ridden like this, Byleth is only brought back to her senses when she suddenly finds her mouth filled with a new taste, one also splattering all over her face. Reflexively shutting her eyes tightly so none would get in them, she eagerly laps at the fabric of Rhea’s bikini, drinking up and swallowing as much of her fluids as she can, barely even understanding why she’s so readily conformed to her position being on the bottom as a woman. It hardly matters enough to think about at this rate, when Byleth finds there to be nothing more satisfying than simply serving her Lady Rhea.

Her eyes still closed, but now finally given the opportunity to breathe properly now that her face is no longer shoved in Rhea’s groin, Byleth takes the opportunity to let out a gasp and take a few deep breaths, as her body slowly calms down. Feeling Rhea’s hands holding her face, Byleth once again opens her eyes in surprise, just in time for the other woman’s lips to meet her own in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Closing her eyes once again, she lets her take the lead in the kiss, relaxing as their lips meet again and again in gentle caresses. Even as Rhea moves away from the kiss to instead lick at her face, cleaning her off in delicate grooming, Byleth keeps her eyes closed and her breathing calm, basking in a moment of doting intimacy.

This may have started off as some prank from Sothis, but… Byleth thinks she actually does enjoy being a woman now. How silly it was to think that there was nothing she’d rather be than a man so she could take advantage of women like Rhea, when she had been missing out so much on the pleasures only available to her as a woman… Hehe, now she’s all excited to reunite with the others out on the beach. Maybe some of her students would like to help her explore her new womanhood…


End file.
